La Dama Roja de Hogwarts
by Onule
Summary: Volver a Hogwarts era todo lo que quería, hacer bromas con los gemelos y cuidar de su hermano. Pero siempre hay algo que te impide hacer todo lo que quieres, este año...El Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Ambientada en El Cáliz de Fuego y Luna Nueva.
1. Capitulo 1: ¡Se fueron, se fueron!

_**La Dama Roja de Hogwarts.**_

_Capitulo 1: ¡Se fueron, se fueron!_

"_¡Los Cullen se fueron, los Cullen se fueron!" _

Con una enorme sonrisa cantaba mentalmente Isabella mientras caminaba de regreso a casa de Charlie. Ya no tendría que actuar mas como la inocente y frágil Isabella Swan, hija de la caprichosa Renée y el respetable Jefe Swan. Porque ahora que había realizado la misión que Dumbledore le había asignado podía volver a casa, podía volver a Hogwarts, donde estarían todos sus amigos, por sobre todo, donde estaría su hermanito pequeño Harry.

Porque si ella era la hermana mayor por dos años de Harry Potter, Isabella Lilian Potter Evans, la hija mayor de James y Lily Potter, sobrina de Charlie Swan, aijada de Remus Lupin, una metamorfomaga y animaga ilegal desde su tercer año en Hogwarts, para poder proteger de mejor manera; la cabecilla de la nueva generación de "Los Merodeadores" compuesta por Fred y George Weasley y a veces el idiota de Cedric Diggory, sus mejores amigos de toda la vida; y una Cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

- ¡Tío Charlie! Estoy de vuelta. – Grito Bella después de haber cerrado la puerta principal de la casa, habiendo visto antes de entrar la patrulla estacionada fuera.

Paso por la sala de estar y camino hasta la cocina donde le vio sentado bebiendo una cerveza, junto a él una carta abierta con el sello de Hogwarts.

- Dumbledore la envía, dice que recibió el informe que le enviaste y que ya puedes volver al colegio, los libros y todas tus pertenencias ya están allá. Hay un trasladador autorizado que te llevara a La Madriguera y desde ahí llegaras por la Red Flu hasta su despacho en Hogwarts. - Le comenta Charlie con voz monocorde el contenido de la carta, y agregando con voz rota. – Debes apresurarte para que no pierdas el trasladador, además ya has perdido dos semanas de clases.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, apresurándose hasta la que había sido su habitación desde Marzo, cambio la ropa que llevaba por un jeans negro ajustado, una camisa a cuadros que había "tomado prestada" de Charlie, sus inseparables botas de combate negras, las cuales ya extrañaba, y dejo en la silla del escritorio su suéter rojo con la letra B bordada en dorado, mientras se paraba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y se concentraba cerrando sus ojos para cambiar su imagen de Bella Swan, para volver a ser Bella Potter. Al abrir los ojos una enorme sonrisa cruzo su rostro, frente a ella una pelirroja de abundante lisa cabellera, de piel cremosa, ojos de color chocolate, nariz respingona y labios rojizos con el inferior ligeramente más lleno que el superior, le devolvía la sonrisa; se había vuelto un poco más pequeña de estatura y sus pechos habían crecido un poco más.

Con el suéter bajo el brazo izquierdo empezó a bajar las escaleras, viendo al pie de estas a Charlie sosteniendo un plato que reconoció como uno de la casa. Charlie hizo un gesto para que saliesen de la casa hasta la parte trasera de la casa que conectaba al bosque y así si alguien se acercaba a la casa no los pudiera ver.

- Este es el trasladador, sale en tres minutos – dijo mientras le entregaba el plato y la miraba con ojos vidriosos - Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y no te meterás en demasiados problemas Bells, y por sobre todo que no esperaras quince años para visitarme nuevamente.

- Tendré cuidado lo prometo tío, lamento no haberte visitado antes, pero te prometo escribir con regularidad y que vendré durante las vacaciones de Navidad, es más, traeré a Harry y a los demás para que los conozcas personalmente y vendré también durante las vacaciones de Verano a visitarte. – dijo con voz alegre mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, mientras Charlie torpemente le devolvía el abrazo, nunca fue bueno con las muestras de cariño como lo era Bella. La soltó luego de unos segundos justo cuando el trasladador empezaba a brillar.

- Ni creas que no me he dado cuenta que no has prometido no te meterás en problemas, niña. – Reprocho alegremente mientras Bella era trasladada a La Madriguera, dejando atrás el tintineo de su risa en el bosque.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les allá gustado el primer capítulo. Soy nuevita escribiendo, pero llevo años leyendo. Y como últimamente he tenido demasiado tiempo libre, decido ocuparlo en algo más productivo que ver formas en las nubes.**

**Si tiene alguna duda, consulta, sugerencia, reclamo o lo que sea no duden en decirlo, todo lo que me digan servirá para mejorar.**

**Gracias! De antemano ha quien se haya dado el tiempo de leer.**

≈**Onule≈**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡Estoy devuelta!

_Capitulo 2: ¡Estoy devuelta!_

La Madriguera estaba tal cual la recordaba, ella había vivido los mejores momentos de su vida es esta casa, luego del asesinato de sus padres, la custodia de Bella había pasado a Remus, el cual durante la semana que tocaba luna llena la llevaba a la casa Weasley para que no estuviese en peligro y dos días después de luna llena la volvía a buscar, también se quedaba ahí cada vez que Dumbledore le pedía algún a favor a su padrino o simplemente se quedaba ahí simplemente porque le gustaba estar con los gemelos y la Señora Weasley o como ella la llamaba cariñosamente desde sus dulces cuatro años mama Molly.

Aproximándose a la puerta, se preparo para la reprimenda de Molly por no haber escrito durante dos meses. Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió su nuca mientras golpeaba y esperaba que abriese.

Pero no estaba preparada para el abrazo rompe huesos y estrangulador que Molly le dio al segundo siguiente de haber abierto la puerta.

- Ma…má no…res…piro. – Logro articular mientras su cara empezaba tomar un color rojo y su pelo se empezaba a poner azul.

- Lo siento cariño, es la emoción. Venga adentro, adentro. Ahora, ¡Tienes muchas cosas que empezar a explicar jovencita! – Dijo todo rápidamente mientras la soltaba, y Bella tomaba un profundo respiro intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

- Lo sé mamá Molly. – Se quejo mientras entraba, tomando un respiro ya dentro, el aroma de La Madriguera siempre le había gustado, calentaba su interior dándole una sensación hogareña y acogedora. Se encamino a uno de los sillones a sentarse para contarle todo lo que había hecho en Forks y el porqué de ello.

- Pero en que estaba pensando Dumbledore, enviarte a una misión así, los vampiros son peligrosos y muy volubles, no importa de que se alimenten, ni cuan controlada puedan tener su sed de sangre, siguen siendo peligrosos, un pequeño momento de debilidad podría haber sido fatal. – Gritaba, mientras caminaba por delante del sillón.

- Mamá, yo sabía todo eso y el profesor Dumbledore también, pero esto era más importante, debía averiguar si el Clan Cullen era peligroso y si tenían o podían llegar a tener una alianza con Voldemort, pero resulto que los Cullen no saben nada sobre la existencia de la magia, están tan inmersos en ellos y en aparentar que son humanos, que no se dan cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor. – Explico nuevamente para hacerla entender, sin querer volver a desatar su ira. Molly se dio por vencida, dándose cuenta que no importaba todo lo que dijese, ya estaba hecho, además, si por algo se caracterizaba Bells era por su terquedad.

- Dumbledore dejo tu uniforme aquí, está en la habitación de Fred y George, dijo que te cambiases antes de usar la Red Flu, ya que llegarías a la cena y que nadie en Hogwarts, aparte de él y Minerva, sabe de tu regreso.

Bella asintió, para luego encaminarse hasta la habitación que compartía con los gemelos cuando se quedaba ahí. Bajo luego de unos diez minutos vestida con su uniforme y el cabello tomado en una coleta alta y desordenada con mechones de pelo cayendo de los castados de su rostro.

- Escribiré tan seguido como pueda y me ocupare que Fred y George, hagan todos sus deberes y aprueben sus exámenes mamá Molly, de Ginny no debo preocuparme, ella es responsable y de Ron y Harry, Hermione se encarga. – Prometió Bella después de abrazar a Molly apretadamente y esta le diese un cariñoso beso en la frente.

Tomando un puñado de Polvos Flu los tiro a las llamas de la chimenea, volviéndose estas de un color verde esmeralda, y con voz clara y fuerte dijo. – Despacho del Director en Hogwarts. – Para luego entrar en las llamas. Las llama verdes la envolvieron, desapareciéndola de La Madriguera y trasladándola hasta el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

El Despacho de Dumbledore era tal cual ella lo recordaba, bueno, casi, ella notaba que tenía más libros que antes, nada que otros notarían, pero ella que tenia memoria fotográfica si podía. Utilizando el hechizo _Targeo_, paralimpiar el hollín que había quedado en ella, camino hacia la puerta, deteniéndose un momento para acariciar a Fawkes, el Fénix de Dumbledore, que siempre le había gustado y que había visto morir y volver de sus cenizas junto a Harry dos años atrás.

Camino al Gran Salón, se topo con muchos estudiantes que en el momento de verla y según a la Casa que pertenecieran tenían diferentes reacciones, los de Slytherin palidecían o se arrimaban a una pared o ambas cosas, mientras que los de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor sonreían y saludaban alegremente dándole la bienvenida, que ella agradecía alegremente. Todo su camino fue así hasta que llego hasta las grandes puertas abiertas del Gran Salón.

* * *

**Hola!**

**He aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿No es linda la relación que Bella tiene con Molly?, yo también estaría un poco asustada si tuviese que hacerle frente.**

**Mucha****s Gracias! A **_**Lily Masen**__**,**__**CrazyMiss-Sunshine**__** y astrid de cullen**_** por sus ****Reviews****, me dan ánimo y alegría de saber que no voy por mal camino.**

**Si tienen alguna duda, consulta, sugerencia, reclamo o lo que sea no duden en decirlo, todo lo que me digan servirá para mejorar.**

**Gracias! De antemano a quien se haya dado el tiempo de leer.**

≈**Onule≈**


	3. Capitulo 3: Reencuentros y Explicaciones

_Capitulo 3: Reencuentro y Explicaciones._

Todos los alumnos estaban tan inmersos en sus conversaciones y en su cena, que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia; los profesores en cambio al estar situados de cara a las grandes puertas si la vieron.

El profesor Dumbledore dándole una cariñosa sonrisa el índico que se acerase. Fue entonces mientras caminaba directamente hacia él que los estudiantes notaron su presencia quedando el Gran Salón sumido en un repentino silencio, y tal como en los pasillos anteriormente las reacciones fueron variadas, los de Slytherin palidecieron notablemente, incluso algunos como Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, cayeron de sus asientos de la impresión; en Hufflepuff había un joven castaño con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos grises brillaban de felicidad, mientras dos de sus amigos que estaban sentados a sus costados lo codeaban y susurraban algo como "_se te cae la baba" _y _"cierra la boca" _haciendo que se sonrojase fuertemente; en Ravenclaw una morena tena una mueca de desprecio y enfado por su regreso, unos pocos asientos a su izquierda una menuda chica rubia de vivaces ojos grises y saltones tenía una ligera y linda sonrisa; mientras que en Gryffindor los gemelos Weasley revotaban en sus asientos mirándose entre sí con una ancha sonrisa y señalando a su _trilliza_ Bella; Ron tenia la boca abierta, con sus cuchara a medio camino y los ojos brillantes de alegría, él siempre había sentido a Bella como una hermana mayor; Hermione tenía una mirada de admiración y un sonrisa alegre, siempre había admirado a Bella, ella era fuerte, muy inteligente y destacaba en toda sus clases con las mejores notas; Harry, él tenía la sonrisa más grande y brillante de todos en el Gran Salón, su hermana mayor, Isabella, estaba de regreso, ahora sí que podía decir que estaba en casa, el año anterior cuando se había ido en Marzo, sin que nadie supiese el motivo, se había sentido muy solo y casi que abandonado, no importaba que estuviesen Ron y Hermione, a él le faltaba Bella, ella era su mejor amiga, su hermana mayor e incluso su figura materna, había extrañado el amor y la calidez que Bells irradiaba, había extrañado sus momentos de mimos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando no había nadie para no avergonzarlo, ¡Por Merlín!, incluso había extrañado esos momentos cuando ella abofeteaba su nuca por hacer una pregunta o comentario demasiado obvio.

Bella llego frente al profesor Dumbledore he inclino la cabeza levemente a forma de saludo.

- Señorita Potter, es una alegría que este de regreso en Hogwarts, le pido que se una a la cena junto a su casa y que al término de esta, se dirija a mi despacho para hablar. – dijo con suave voz Dumbledore, pero que sonó en todo el gran salón a causa del silencio que había.

- Por supuesto profesor. Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él, y luego a los profesores en forma de adiós. – Profesores.

Camino rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, saludando a los que ya conocía y presentándose a los nuevos de primer año. No se dio cuenta en el momento en que tenía dos pares de brazos alrededor de ella y que la abrazaban apretadamente. Fred y George no la querían soltar, pero lo hicieron finalmente al darse cuenta que Hermione y Ron también la querían saludar, saludo a ambos con un abrazo y en pequeño beso en sus mejillas, lo que causo un leve sonrojo en Ron quien nunca se acostumbraba de su forma de saludar tan cariñosa; acercándose hasta Harry, al cual abrazo fuerte y apretadamente, poniendo su mejilla sobre su cabeza, suerte que aun era un poco más alta que él, al separarse beso ambas mejillas para al final acunar su cara entre sus manos y besar su frente con todo su amor, justo encima de su cicatriz.

Sentándose a la derecha de Harry, a la izquierda de Ron, quedando frente a los gemelos y Hermione y dándole la espalda a Slytherin, la cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas como si nunca se hubiese ido por medio año. El momento del postre siempre era el más esperado por los Weasley y por Isabella.

- ¡Ron! ¿No puedes comer decentemente? Pareces una ardilla – Lo reprendió Hermione, mirando, al finalizar, a los demás en busca de apoyo, solo para darse cuenta que Fred, George y Bella estaban en la misma situación, y esta ultima sonrojándose furiosamente y volviendo su pelo de fucsia al notar su reprobatoria mirada.

Al termino de la cena y despidiéndose rápidamente de los demás, diciéndoles que los vería mas tarde en la sala común, se encamino al despacho del director. Al pararse frente a la gárgola que da el acceso a las escaleras, esta se novio por si sola dejándola subir. Toco suavemente la puerta del despacho, obteniendo un suave _pase_ del profesor Dumbledore. Sorprendiéndose al entrar y darse cuenta que estaban presentes también la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape, ambos a los costados de Dumbledore, claro, no debería haberse sorprendido, sabiendo que ambos eran parte de la Orden del Fénix, al igual que ella desde que Harry había ingresado a Hogwarts, y siendo el miembro más joven en toda la historia.

- Isabella, adelante, por favor, me gustaría que nos explicaras detalladamente sobre los Cullen y si ellos son o no un peligro. – Pidió amablemente Dumbledore.

Parándose derechamente Isabella comenzó el relato desde su llegada a Forks, el incidente con la camioneta, el encontrón con los hombres y como Edward la salvo de los dos, también el momento en que le dijo que sabía su secreto, cuando conoció al resto de los Cullen, el juego de béisbol, los nómadas, James dándole caza, ella comprobando que el _Avada Kedavra_ no tenia efecto en los Fríos ya que ellos técnicamente están muertos; esto escandalizo a la profesora McGonagall, pero lo entendió al ser ello parte de su misión también; les conto como los Cullen llegaron a ella justo a tiempo para eliminar a James y sacar de su sistema su ponzoña, mientras decía esto le mostro su muñeca en donde estaba la cicatriz en forma de media luna, también les dijo sobre su cumpleaños y como Edward y toda su familia la dejo. También les hablo sobre los cambia formas de La Push y como estos no significaban un peligro, ya que solo existían para proteger a su tribu de los Fríos.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor encontró a Harry dormido en el sillón, dándole a entender de que la había estado esperando, acercándose a él, lo sacudió levemente para que despertase.

- Vamos Harry, despierta, debes ir a tu habitación – Susurro suavemente para no sobresaltarlo. Al despertar le dio una suave sonrisa adormilada y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana deseándole buenas noches. Ella a su vez le beso con ternura su frente deseándole también buenas noches. Ambos yéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones para un merecido descanso.

* * *

**Hola!**

**He aquí el tercer capítulo, me encanta este lado de Bella, siempre pensé que en la saga no era muy cariñosa.**

**Contestando algunas dudas, aun no se con quien se quedara Bella, en este capítulo di cierto indicio de algo, pero nunca se sabe, lo que si les puedo asegurar es que no termina con Draco, no es del agrado de Bella ni mío.**

**Mucha****s Gracias! A **_Nandita21unexplained__, __Cullen-21-gladys__, __Lily Masen__, __AmberCullenMasen__,_** por sus ****Reviews en el capitulo anterior****.**

**Me disculpo por no haberlo subido antes, pero es que en el momento de pagar el internet no pude hacerlo, pero ¡ya pude!**

**Si tienen alguna duda, consulta, sugerencia, reclamo o lo que sea no duden en decirlo, todo lo que me digan servirá para mejorar.**

**Gracias! De antemano a quien se haya dado el tiempo de leer.**

≈**Onule≈**


End file.
